


Drunk and I Think I Love You A Little Bit

by Vintage_Tree



Category: BLACK6IX (Band)
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Late Night Conversations, Love Confessions, M/M, Moon, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vintage_Tree/pseuds/Vintage_Tree
Summary: Yejun is drinking and Yejun gets to things he'd never say if he were sober.
Relationships: Byun Yongseok/Park Yejun | Yey
Kudos: 2
Collections: Vintage Tree Kpop In Love





	Drunk and I Think I Love You A Little Bit

Yejun is drinking wine. He and Yongseok are home alone. The others went to who knows where doing who knows what. But Yejun and Yongseok didn't care. They never did. Actually they both liked being home alone like this. It gives them time to connect and get closer. But all this closeness resulted in a small crush.

Yongseok is reading a book sitting on the opposite side of the room as Yejun. He occasionally looked away from his book to look at Yejun. He recently started to read just to do this. He didn't care about what was happening to who in the story, but to make everyone think he was interested he read some of the books, just not totally, skipping multiple words at a time.

Yejun called over Yongseok. Yongseok put his book down and went to Yejun. Yejun pulled him down onto him. "Look, I've been in love with you for sometime. You are just so beautiful and kind. It makes me crazy. You are nothing like anybody I've met. You are so special. I just wanna protect you. I love you so much."

Yongseok blushed. "I really like you too. I've just have been in denial for sometime and didn't know you felt the same. You are literally the best person I've ever met." He said. Yongseok had no idea what to say. His heart was beating so fast and his mind was everywhere. But he's glad to have who he wanted to have, from just some wine.


End file.
